Con una palabra
by anita4869
Summary: Arturo se esperaba un discurso motivador por parte de Merlín, pero no era así como lo había imaginado [Inspirado por la finale de la temporada 4] TRADUCCIÓN. Magic reveal, no slash.


**¡Aquí está el one-shot prometido! Nada triste ni amargo, solo algo divertido que a mí me encantó cuando lo leí y espero que también os guste a vosotros.**

 **Esto es una traducción, la autora es serenphoria (u/1110566/serenphoria) y la historia original la podéis encontrar aquí (s/7636728/1/Give-Me-a-Word-I-ll-Give-You-My-Worth).**

* * *

Arturo se sentaba solo cerca de la entrada de la cueva, arrancando distraídamente las hojas de una ramita, con los hombros tensos y la mente lejos de allí. Los demás se estaban acomodando dentro, trabajando, pero él necesitaba un momento para estar solo, un momento para sentir el miedo y la desesperanza que intentaban carcomer su cordura; sentimientos ante los que no se permitía dejarse vencer mientras su gente dependiera de él para que les guiara.

Morgana les había forzado a él y a un puñado de caballeros al exilio, y los sureños habían conquistado Camelot bajo el mando de Helios. Por valientes y bien entrenados que estuvieran los caballeros de Camelot, no estaban preparados para la cruel masacre y la aterradoramente poderosa magia de Morgana. Así que tras una valiente respuesta al inesperado asedio, había enviado a la mayoría de sus caballeros a evacuar la parte baja de la ciudad, y al resto a avisar a las aldeas alejadas. A Gaius y Gwen (por mucho que odiara apartarla a ella de su vista), los había mandado a ocuparse de la gente de la ciudad que había escapado a refugiarse en las Montañas Blancas. El laberinto de cuevas se mantenía en secreto en caso de emergencia, pero muchos de los secretos de Camelot habían sido comprometidos últimamente.

Primero Morgana, ahora Agravaine.

Agravaine, que había aparecido tras la muerte de su padre, un regalo del cielo, una guía estable en las turbulentas aguas políticas que Arturo tenía que navegar ahora. ¿Le estaría amenazando Morgana o la codicia le había llevado a traicionar a su propia sangre?

Y Morgana. Antes culpaba a la magia por su corrupción, podía rastrear su maldad hasta el momento en que había sido secuestrada. Pero en retrospectiva, podía haber empezado antes, cuando había conocido a Morgause. Era imposible saber exactamente cuándo había empezado a ir todo mal. No lo había visto venir, le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa que ella tomara la corona de su padre —el padre de los dos— por la fuerza y se declarara su enemiga. Había sonado tan apasionada, tan terrible y estúpidamente valiente en su defensa de aquellos que practicaban magia. ¿Cuándo —cómo— una persona dispuesta a desafiar a Uther en nombre de la justicia, la tolerancia y la compasión, se volvía tan horrible, una retorcida perversión de quien era antes? ¿Qué oscuridad había estado creciendo en su corazón mientras cenaba y reía a su lado?

Sería simple atribuir su cambio a la magia, pero ahora era rey, y ya no podía permitirse el lujo de la ingenuidad. Su breve encuentro con el hechicero, Dragoon (el Grande, ¡já!), su simple y ansiosa petición de que simplemente le concedieran derecho a vivir, había mezclado el negro y el blanco en un confuso gris. Gaius mismo había trabajado con magia, al igual que el amigo de Merlín que la había usado sacrificándose a sí mismo para proteger Ealdor. No, Arturo no creía que la magia fuera mala de por sí, no lo había pensado durante algún tiempo ya.

No hace falta decir que Arturo se estaba sintiendo particularmente miserable, pensativo e indulgente consigo mismo, así que quien sino Merlín iba a aparecer en su campo de visión con el valor de interrumpir sus pensamientos para llevarle co- hmm… no, no había comida.

Aún así, esto le resultaba familiar. Solo un año antes habían estado en esa misma cueva (¿solo había sido un año?) después de que Morgana hubiera asumido el poder del castillo, secuestrado a su padre y coronado reina. Empezaba a pensar en ese cúmulo de rocas como la Esquina de la Desolación. Bueno, si la historia se iba a repetir, Arturo le daba la bienvenida a la parte en la que la cháchara de Merlín se convertía en algo profundo que conseguía darle esperanza. Arturo siempre podía contar con que Merlín tuviera fe en él a pesar de que él la hubiera perdido.

Arturo alzó la vista con expectación.

Merlín, el muy idiota, se limitó a mirarle, pensativamente, con cuidado, y, por el modo en que sus dedos temblaban y sus piernas se tambaleaban ligeramente, también con nervios. Le empezaba a resultar incómodo estirar el cuello hacia arriba.

— ¿Y bien?

Merlín echó un vistazo hacia los otros, que seguían dentro, y satisfecho con que nadie les estuviera prestando atención se puso en cuclillas al nivel de Arturo.

— Arturo, ¿tienes una estrategia?

Eso no era lo que Arturo necesitaba.

— Estoy en ello —dijo, controlando su tono exasperado—. ¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí? —hizo un gesto hacia su trono de rocas. Si no le iba a consolar, Arturo apreciaría con gusto algo de frivolidad. Una broma. Algo de burla. ' _Mmm, ¿para_ no _pensar en un plan?_ , podría decir Merlín.

En vez de eso:

— Arturo —Merlín bajo la voz y adoptó un tono serio—, ¿alguna vez te has planteado contraatacar con magia?

— ¡Qué! —Arturo casi se atragantó. Frunció toda la cara como hacía cada vez que Merlín decía algo particularmente incomprensible o ridículo.

Merlín movió los pies y lo intentó otra vez.

— Mira, es probable que Morgana haya convencido a Helios de que Camelot no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ellos porque tienen magia y nosotros no. Y que está justificado que nos invadan con el pretexto de estar derrocando la ley de tu padre contra la magia.

— Sí, ¿y?

— Y —dijo Merlín despacio, como si intentara ser paciente con un niño particularmente idiota—, si contraatacas con magia y con gente que la practica de tu lado, entonces verán que no tienen garantizada la victoria _y_ su excusa para atacar Camelot se desmoronará. Expondrá a Morgana como lo que realmente es: una niña rencorosa intentando coger algo que no se merece —Arturo notó con curiosidad el inesperado enfado que se notaba en la voz de Merlín—. Tendrán que retirarse o arriesgarse a que les vean como belicistas hostiles a los ojos de los reinos vecinos —concluyó Merlín.

Arturo parpadeó, preguntándose si realmente estaba escuchando al simple de su criado, un pueblerino que había dormido sobre el suelo toda su vida, sugiriéndole en serio una estrategia de batalla. No, una estrategia _política_. Una estrategia que podría muy bien cambiar las tornas… si no fuera por… bueno, varios vacíos en su plan. Se lo hizo saber.

— No es que no aprecie tus intentos de jugar a juegos de guerra, _Merlín_ —Arturo le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que Merlín no estaba en su terreno—, pero incluso si aceptara el uso de magia, ¿de dónde vamos a sacar nuestro propio ejército de hechiceros, en mitad de la nada, y con tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Así que _no_ te opones al uso de la magia? —había una repentina esperanza en la voz de Merlín y parecía que se había perdido la parte en la que Arturo pensaba que toda esa conversación era ridícula. De hecho, Merlín parecía mortalmente serio.

— Merlín, sabes lo que pienso de la magia.

Merlín se desinfló un poco pero debía haber estado bebiendo del odre de Gwaine, porque en vez de dejar el tema como Arturo esperaba, se volvió más atrevido.

— No, en realidad no. No de verdad —Arturo frunció el ceño, confuso por cómo Merlín, que pasaba casi todas las horas del día a su lado y muchas veces conocía a Arturo mejor que él mismo, podía no saberlo. Merlín malinterpretó la confusión de Arturo—. Mucho puede cambiar, con el tiempo —dijo Merlín con la voz entrecortada, mirando de un lado a otro, con su confianza salpicada de repentina incertidumbre.

— Mira, admitiré que es posible que no toda la magia sea malvada de por sí. Pero sí sé que es peligrosa, y al contrario que una espada, no es algo con lo que puedas confiar en que no se volverá en tu contra. Yyyyy… —Arturo le indicó a Merlín que no le interrumpiera con un gesto— considerando que soy el hijo de Uther, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que un hechicero vaya a ser leal a Camelot? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no están apoyando a Morgana en secreto? Porque para ser sinceros, no es que me haya ganado su lealtad exactamente.

Arturo pensó que ahí se acabaría el tema, pero Merlín no parecía desalentado.

— Pero si no fuera cualquiera, si fuera alguien en quien confiaras, alguien que _supieras_ que es leal a Camelot. ¿Le permitirías usar la magia para pelear por ti? ¿Para defender Camelot? —dijo Merlín de carrerilla.

— No veo cómo nada de esto—

— Si fuera Gaius —continuó Merlín—, o si fuera alguien como, yo. Merlín —Merlín inspiró y dijo despacio. Deliberadamente—. Arturo, ¿si pudiera usar magia, me perseguirías o dejarías que luchara a tu lado?

Merlín miró a Arturo con expectación.

— Apenas confío en ti para que vayas por ahí con una lanza, mucho menos para que hagas magia —se burló Arturo, confiando en terminar aquella incómoda conversación.

— ¿Y si fuera bueno en ella?

— ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en esto?

— ¡Porque es importante!

La repentina y frustrada exclamación de Merlín resonó por las paredes de la cueva y varios de los otros miraron en su dirección brevemente con interés. Merlín se calmó y habló otra vez.

— Porque es importante para mí.

Cualquier otro día, si la situación no fuera tan grave, si fuera solo una de las preguntas tontas y hipotéticas de Merlín planteadas durante las horas y días que solían pasar en la habitación de Arturo o en los bosques, Arturo hubiera rechazado sin problemas la ridícula idea de _Merlín_ siendo bueno en algo tan desconocido y peligroso —algo tan _antiguo_ — como la magia. Cualquier otro día, si Merlín no le estuviera mirando con una expectación tan intensa, temeroso y desesperado, con los ojos brillando como si se fuera a quebrar con una palabra. Pensó en la pregunta bajo la pregunta y miró a los ojos de su amigo.

— Merlín, _si_ fueras bueno en ella, y no lo serías, así que no te hagas ideas —advirtió Arturo—. Si pudieras usar la magia, no creo que me dejaras ir sin más aunque yo quisiera —respondió Arturo con una expresión seria pero abierta, esperando contra toda esperanza no tener que expresar explícitamente su completa y total fe en la lealtad de Merlín. _Eso_ sería vergonzoso.

— No has respondido a la pregunta.

 _Maldita sea_. Arturo suspiró con resignación.

— Confío en ti, Merlín. Confiaría en que usaras la magia para el bien. Por Camelot.

El tiempo pareció contener el aliento en el silencio que se extendió entre ellos. Para alguien que había estado presionando a Arturo en busca de una respuesta que obviamente quería, Merlín parecía estar teniendo dificultades para entender lo que Arturo le acababa de decir. Arturo esperó, con una respuesta preparada para cuando Merlín sugiriera inevitablemente que fueran a buscar hechiceros y convencerles para luchar por Camelot. Durante los pocos días que tenían. En el bosque. Sin que les persiguieran y cazaran antes.

En vez de eso, Merlín dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo con una repentina risa aliviada que sonó sospechosamente como un sollozo y se puso a caminar, con la mano moviéndose por su pelo y tirando de mechones como si de repente no pudiera contener toda la energía en su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara.

— Vale. Vale, bien, eso está bien. Vale. Vale…

El alivio y el entusiasmo de Merlín eran casi enternecedores.

— ¿No me digas que ya tienes a un hechicero listo para hacer el trabajo? ¿Está ese viejo Dragoon ocultándose en alguna esquina? —Arturo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Merlín sonrió ampliamente.

— Casi —dijo. Parecía tan satisfecho.

Arturo se encontró una vez más maravillándose por cómo Merlín aún era capaz de sorprenderle.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que _tú_ eres un hechicero? —dijo Arturo de broma.

Merlín se detuvo, como si de repente tuviera miedo de que Arturo hubiera hecho la acusación en serio. Había pasado antes. De verdad, la actitud inconstante de Merlín hacia la magia con el paso de los años era desde luego desconcertante.

— Merlín, no pienso de verdad que… —Arturo se detuvo.

Merlín le miraba con culpabilidad. Después apretó la mandíbula y le miró _significativamente_.

Arturo solo pudo parpadear cuando se dio cuenta de que Merlín no estaba bromeando.

— Oh, tienes que estar bromeando.

Merlín miró otra vez hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, se enderezó, y respirando profundamente y extendiendo los brazos dijo:

— Arturo, soy un hechicero.

Entonces, Merlín se rió.

— Vaya. Soy un hechicero. _Soy_ un hechicero. Dioses, es genial decirlo en voz alta —Merlín temblaba, no podía permanecer quieto, como si algo intentara atravesar su piel. Alivio. Sacudió las manos—. Soy un _hechicero_. Soy magia. ¡Ja! ¡Guau! Es como, es como si me hubieran quitado este peso. Es—

Merlín hizo una pausa cuando notó la cara contraída de Arturo, la cara que normalmente significaba que estaba completamente confuso y pensando muy alto que _Merlín-Se-Ha-Vuelto-Completamente-Loco._

— Túuuuu… no me crees.

— Bueno, ¿puedes culparme? —preguntó Arturo con una risa exasperada. Negación—. No tienes pinta de tener una pizca de magia en el cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres decir que no soy viejo y verrugoso y no planeo matarte?

— Bueno… sí.

Merlín hizo un movimiento repentino, arrodillándose, y lo único que pudo hacer Arturo fue intentar no encogerse… demasiado visiblemente.

— Mira.

Reunió algunas hojas secas apilándolas a los pies de Arturo y alzó una mano abierta.

— _Forebaerne_.

Y con suavidad, una llama cobró vida.

Arturo abrió más los ojos.

* * *

Más tarde, una vez que Arturo se hubo calmado lo suficiente y hecho a la idea de que Merlín tenía magia, siempre había tenido magia, y aparentemente la había usado en más de una ocasión para derrotar a criaturas mágicas y enfermedades, estuvieron de acuerdo en que el mejor modo de convencer a los sureños de que Arturo Pendragon tenía la magia de su lado era montar un espectáculo. Que pareciera que tenían más poder del que tenían, Merlín era solo Merlín después de todo ( _¡Hey! Puedo, en fin, mover cosas, y prenderle fuego a cosas, y… hacer niebla… y cosas…)_.

Debatieron sobre el fuego mágicamente encendido _(¡por Dios!)_ en voz baja mientras los otros dormían.

— ¿Sería… un dragón suficientemente llamativo? —sugirió Merlín.

— _Merlín_ , los dragones están extintos. Tú estabas allí cuando… —Arturo se detuvo ante la sonrisita maliciosa de Merlín, que parecía decididamente diabólica a la luz del fuego, y una idea horrible se le pasó por la cabeza—. No —dijo inexpresivamente.

— Le convencí de que se fuera y nunca regresara.

Arturo no tenía palabras, su expresión oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la afronta personal.

— ¡No ibas a derrotarle! —explicó Merlín— Y además, ¡estabas inconsciente! Tienes suerte de que me escuchara.

— Vale, está bien. Me preocuparé por mi orgullo herido más tarde. ¿Estás diciendo que _tú_ puedes conseguirnos un _dragón_?

Merlín sonrió.

— Puedo conseguirte dos.


End file.
